


At The Violet Hour

by shadow_djinni



Series: These Fragments I Have Shored Against My Ruins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Arguably Porn Without Plot, Mild D/S undertones, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_djinni/pseuds/shadow_djinni
Summary: The smutty portion of our evening...At last, Lotor has Sendak all to himself, exactly where he wants him.





	At The Violet Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpted from Chapter 4 of [Lilacs Out of the Dead Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317303/chapters/48293977)

Lotor’s restraint lasted only a moment after the doors closed behind them. He released Sendak’s arm to wrap his sash around Sendak’s waist and pull him close, kissing him fervently. Sendak clutched at his back; Lotor could feel the press of claws through his tunic. He pushed back, urging Sendak further into his room, towards the bed--he didn’t need to see to know where he was going, even if he’d spent mere hours here over the last thousand years, he’d grown up in this space. He felt Sendak pause, the bump as his legs met the bed, and pushed, knocking him backwards and climbing into Sendak’s lap to keep kissing him, hands fisting in his mane.

Sendak broke the kiss with a gasp, resting his forehead against Lotor’s as he caught his breath. Lotor released his grip and reached up, cradling Sendak’s face in his hands and mapping the curve of his jawline with his fingers, trying to commit it to memory.

“How do you want me?” Sendak asked softly. His voice was still faint, breathless, but Lotor felt the low resonance of it behind his sternum. “Would you like me to top, or would you prefer…?”

“I would prefer to,” Lotor replied hastily, and stole another kiss. “Unless you would--”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Sendak said. His cheeks flushed blue, and Lotor resisted the urge to kiss them. “I just thought I’d offer--I usually prefer to bottom, but--”

“I’d  _ hoped _ you might,” Lotor said, and  _ did _ kiss him, nipping at Sendak’s bottom lip. “I just couldn’t be certain--”

“It’s the height,” Sendak said, his lips quirking in a roguish grin.

“But  _ this _ ,” Lotor said, “this is  _ cute _ .”

Sendak blushed, and Lotor chuckled and stole another kiss.

“I do have to tell you,” he said, when they’d broken it to catch their breath again, “a thing or two about my biology. My mother’s species were shapeshifters, and their reproduction was--well, entirely unlike ours, and physiological arousal is sometimes...difficult for me. I may not be able to come erect for some time--but I  _ do _ want this. I want you.”

Sendak hummed thoughtfully, then met Lotor’s gaze and grinned. “You’re lucky I like foreplay, then,” he said, and Lotor couldn’t stifle a laugh. “And if you need.... _ assistance _ , I’ll be happy to help you.”

“Bringing you pleasure will be pleasure enough for me,” Lotor said, and slotted himself between Sendak’s knees to kiss him again, more firmly this time. His hand fell to the knot on Sendak’s sash, deftly untying it. “Now, let’s get out of these clothes, shall we?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Sendak replied, and Lotor stepped back, shrugging out of his tunic.

He had to scramble back further to get out of his boots, nearly unbalancing in his haste, and scrambled out of his leggings, tossing them to the floor with his tunic in a heap. His ears caught the sound of rustling fabric and clinking metal, and he turned back to Sendak in time to watch him pull his dress off over his head, casting it aside in a whirl of fiery cloth.

Lotor’s jaw dropped. He’d seen Sendak unclothed before, but an image on a holopad failed to hold a candle to being in his presence. He was  _ enormous _ , statuesque, broad muscular shoulders and long legs like the pillars of a temple, deep-chested and slender-waisted. Strong muscle rippled beneath soft fur as pale and fine as moonlight. Dark scars laced their way up his left side, knotted expanses of skin so deep a violet as to be nearly black mingling with whorls of pale fur grown back against the grain. Another scar slashed across Sendak’s lower abdomen, and Lotor nearly winced at the harsh, deliberate look of it. He let his eyes be drawn down away from it, along the curve of Sendak’s hip and thigh--down to the fiery ribbons still knotted below his knees.

The presence of the ribbons was, perhaps, more erotic than if Sendak had been wholly nude, and Lotor felt something ignite low in his gut.

He closed the gap between them immediately and sank to his knees, gently undoing the gods-hand knot holding the ribbon beneath Sendak’s right knee, unwove it from its pattern about his calf. Sendak sat down on the bed abruptly, lifting his heel, and Lotor pulled the ribbon free, leaning in to nuzzle against Sendak’s thigh as he unlaced the ribbon on his left leg. His scent was powerful here, heady and redolent as temple incense--likely the oils the attendants would have groomed into his fur earlier. Sendak’s own scent underlaid it, musky and earthy in a way that made Lotor’s mouth water. He tilted his head back and met Sendak’s eyes.

Sendak was blushing again already, and he looked away as soon as Lotor caught his gaze, the blush deepening--and, gods, but Lotor couldn’t resist him. He surged upwards and kissed Sendak again, running his fingers through Sendak’s thick ruff and scattering the ornaments braided there. His other hand trailed down Sendak’s shoulder, over the curve of his chest. One of Sendak’s hands--the organic one--came to rest at the small of Lotor’s back, pulling him closer, and Lotor let him, almost shivering at the warmth of his broad palm against his bare skin.

They broke the kiss, and Lotor paused a moment, reaching up to cup Sendak’s face, studying his features intently. He’d not seen a face like Sendak’s in the court in millennia; that square jaw, those high, broad cheekbones, the graven ridge of his brow, the soft, full pout of his lower lip, all so different from the rarified modern aristocracy. No, this face was rootstock Galra, strong and symmetrical, harsh and gentle at once. Sendak could have been carved from the rocks of Daibazaal itself, crafted by some long-ago sculptor, and but for the warm breath on his face Lotor would never have known the difference.

Sendak, in return, pulled Lotor’s braid over his shoulder and untied the ornament from the end of it, trailing his fingers gently through it to disentangle the locks. “What are you thinking, Lotor?” he asked softly.

“That I’m going to  _ enjoy _ taking you to pieces,” Lotor said.

Sendak blushed again and looked down, avoiding his gaze, and Lotor let him the warmth under his breastbone suffusing his lungs. Shy, lovely thing. He ran his fingers through Sendak’s tousled, curling mane, down over his collarbone and over the curve of his chest, mapping the shape of Sendak’s breast, noting the places where scars curled his coat back on itself. His hand reached the uppermost extent of the scars on Sendak’s left side, and he hesitated.

Something about that dark, bare skin felt like a piece of the universe peeled back to reveal the sacred geometries beneath. He dared not touch it.

Sendak had no such qualms, it seemed, but his touch was soft and reverent as he mapped old scars on Lotor’s ribcage. Lotor couldn’t help shivering at the sensation, feather-light at the edges of his scar tissue, where he still could feel. Sendak looked up, then, golden eyes luminous in the low light, and his lips quirked in a playful grin. He laid his palms flat against Lotor’s sides and ran them down towards his hips, and Lotor shivered--the weight and warmth of them, the coarseness of his calluses on his left side, sparking heat low in his gut. He tightened his grip on Sendak’s ruff and met Sendak’s gaze. His ears twitched nervously, but the impulse had arisen, and he couldn’t resist.

“...So, Sendak,” he began, trying to sound casual. “...How do you feel about oral?”

Sendak’s brows arched, and a slow grin spread across his face. “Giving or receiving?”

Lotor felt his cheeks heat with a blush. That  _ wicked _ tongue…

“--May I?” he asked, looking down, suddenly unable to meet Sendak’s dancing gaze.

“All you have to do is ask,” Sendak replied. 

His thighs shifted beneath Lotor, and that was an invitation if Lotor had ever seen one. He slipped off of Sendak’s lap in an instant, his feet hitting the floor a bare moment before his knees did, and rested his cheek against Sendak’s inner thigh, closing his eyes and breathing Sendak’s heady scent, trying to compose himself.

All thought of composure faded, though, when he reopened his eyes and tilted his face to look up at Sendak. The ceiling lights above and behind him limned his form with light, his pale fur reflecting and refracting the glow until it seemed Sendak himself provided the light, burning like a new star above Lotor. His face was cast in shadow, but those brilliant golden eyes shone down, meeting Lotor’s gaze evenly. His thighs quivered slightly--Sendak was as eager for this as Lotor was. Lotor nuzzled his thigh again and leaned in.

It had to have been centuries since Lotor last bedded a Galra, but his mouth remembered what his mind didn’t. He ran his tongue lightly over the folds of Sendak’s sex, quietly relishing the gasp above him, then pressed deeper, tracing over the raised, sensitive ridges around Sendak’s entrance. The rich, musky scent of Sendak’s arousal flooded his senses, and when Sendak keened above him he placed his mouth flat against Sendak’s sex, sucking fervently at his folds. Those powerful, shapely thighs trembled on either side of his head, and Lotor reached up to hold them, feeling strong muscle clench and ripple beneath his hands. When he pulled back for a breath, his lips were wet with slick.

Sendak whimpered a plea above him, soft and breathless, but Lotor scarcely heard him over the rush of blood in his ears. Heat pooled in his gut--and that was unusual, he was rarely so aroused so early--but it was difficult to focus on gauging his own reactions, while more pressing matters demanded his attention. He dove back in, pressed at Sendak's inner thighs to spread him further open. The tip of his tongue sought Sendak's entrance, and Sendak keened as he began to thrust.

It was over in doboshes. There was a rush of fluid against his face, and Sendak cried out above him, the mattress creaking and shifting as climax rolled through him. His thighs went taut on either side of Lotor's head--it took Lotor a tick to recover as it struck him that if Sendak had but closed his legs, he could have crushed his skull. He pulled back as the spasming faded, wiping his face hastily on the sheet before rising to his feet to pull Sendak close again, kissing him fervently. Sendak kissed back, one of his hands tangling in Lotor's hair to cling.

"Good?" Lotor asked, when he broke the kiss.

"Good," Sendak panted back. His broad chest heaved under Lotor's hands.

He scooted back further on the bed, away from the edge, and Lotor scrambled after him, settling between Sendak's legs again and pausing to let him catch his breath, running his hands over the firm muscle of his thighs. Sendak shifted, almost leaning into it, and sat himself more upright. His right hand moved up to rest against the curve of the prosthetic cupping his left shoulder.

"I want this off," he said, meeting Lotor's gaze. "Is that alright?"

"It's your prosthetic. I won't stop you," Lotor replied.

Sendak's head tilted slightly. "You won't be repulsed?"

“As if,” Lotor huffed. “I want to see you. All of you.”

Sendak's cheeks blazed blue again, and he ducked his head, ears lowering bashfully. Lotor couldn't help the affectionate chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

“Come on, love,” he said, and leaned in to steal another kiss. “Let’s get that arm off.”

Sendak nodded, but didn't speak, and rolled his shoulder forward to get at something on the back of his arm. His fingers flexed, and there was a soft hiss as the shoulder section lifted up and away, and Sendak nimbly shifted his grip to get hold of the arm and remove it. He rolled his shoulders a few times, popping them, and leaned over to drop the prosthetic off the side of the bed. Then he sat back up, and Lotor scooted in to kiss him again, running his hands down the slope of Sendak's shoulders.

He broke the kiss and paused when he reached the curve of Sendak's deltoid, settling back on his heels and, carefully, running his fingers over the scars snaking their way up his shoulder. Something in him cringed at the sight. The scars on Sendak's side might have felt holy, but this was a sacrilege--he could see, now, the blunt cruel shapes of Haggar's blade in Sendak's flesh, in the scars twisting like cables up from the end of the stump. A hot, fierce lump rose in his throat. The Witch had done this to Sendak, and Zarkon had continued to allow her to touch him, to mar him and torment him with terror, and now he had allowed her an attempt on Sendak's very life.

No more.

Lotor surged up again. He caught hold of Sendak's mane at the base of his neck, pulled him close and kissed him until Sendak was gasping for breath, shivering in his grip and clinging to him like a lifeline, then gently pushed him back onto the mattress until Sendak lay beneath him. He was no smaller like this--if anything, he was bigger, the wide sprawl of his shoulders and the breadth of his chest rendering him a landscape, his thighs upthrust on either side of Lotor like the mountains of Feyiv.

He paused there a moment to gaze down at Sendak, a little surprised by how  _ vulnerable _ this felt, being able to look down and meet Sendak’s luminous gaze, and to be met in return. Sendak’s lips curved in a smile, the fierce line of his brow gone soft, and his ears were upturned, gentle and attentive. And yet, somehow, his focus seared Lotor to the bone. His hands, clenched in the fur of Sendak’s chest, felt hot--as if the warmth of his body could set Lotor ablaze. As if the gods would strike him down for his hubris, for daring to lay befouled hands on someone so light-touched. He hesitated.

Sendak didn’t. He reached up, wrapping his arm around Lotor’s shoulder, and pulled him in, kissing him tenderly.

That was a sign, if nothing else. Lotor kissed back, taking handfuls of the fur at Sendak’s ruff, his jaw, tilting his head to kiss him better. He pressed insistently at the seam of Sendak’s mouth, worrying his lower lip with fervent teeth until his lips parted, and pressed his tongue into Sendak’s mouth. Sendak mewled beneath him, but relented, letting Lotor conquer.

He didn’t pull back until Sendak was panting and shivering beneath him, relishing the glazed look on Sendak’s face, and ground up against the crux of Sendak’s thighs, earning another high-pitched keen.

“ _ Gods _ ,” he breathed, burying his face in the spill of Sendak’s ruff. Each breath flooded his senses with Sendak’s heady scent. “What you do to me….”

Sendak hummed in response, and when Lotor peered up at him, his brow had arched, ears twitching almost playfully against the sheets. “And what do I do to you?” Sendak asked, just shy of breathless.

The urge to wipe the sly smirk off Sendak’s face roared up into Lotor’s throat. He shoved it down hard--two could play this game, and he wasn’t about to let Sendak win. He pulled his thigh away from Sendak, relishing his whine of protest, and held off until Sendak’s thighs began to shift on either side of him before pressing his fingers to Sendak’s sex, massaging firmly over his folds.

Sendak  _ keened _ , and Lotor drank in the sound like one dying of thirst.

“Things no one else ever has,” Lotor rumbled, letting his voice slip to a lower register, and grinned toothily when Sendak’s ears lowered in submission. “That’s it, darling…”

Sendak shivered beneath him, and Lotor let his grin widen. Of  _ course _ Sendak enjoyed praise. He’d seemed the sort outside the bedroom, but it was always trial and error once the doors closed…

“Yes, that’s it,” he murmured, ducking in to murmur in Sendak’s ear and relishing the full-body shudder that ran through him, then pressed two fingers into him and curled them. Sendak whimpered. “I never thought I’d get to see you like this, love. So lovely, and for my eyes alone…”

He sat himself up slightly, pressing deeper as the angle on his arm eased and crooking his fingers again, drawing another high-pitched whine from Sendak. And then another, and another, and Sendak’s head fell back, baring his throat for Lotor. A shiver ran up Lotor’s spine.

So Sendak wanted to be bitten, then. The muscular column of his neck was temptation; Lotor grit his teeth and curled his fingers again. Sendak’s hand clenched in the sheets, tendons standing out starkly.

If making love to him wasn’t a sacrilege,  _ marking _ him certainly would be.

And yet, his mouth was watering. He could see it now, Sendak undone beneath him, a ring of his marks hung like a necklace of sapphires at the base of his throat, just low enough to hide them from the eyes of the court. Sendak’s ruff would pose a problem, he realized--the thick spill of fur, pleasant as it was to bury his face in, would make it impossible to mark him without choking on hair. One of the ornaments woven there glittered up at him, almost mockingly. Lotor growled.

Sendak gasped, and his voice had gone breathless and pitched. “Lotor,  _ please _ \--”

Heat curled low in Lotor’s gut, and he couldn’t help rumbling low in his chest in reply. Sendak  _ had _ to know what he was doing, that soft, high whine was  _ made _ to tease. He braced against Sendak’s chest and leaned up as far as he could, placed his lips beside the shell of Sendak’s ear.

“You want me to mark you, darling?” he asked, letting his voice go soft. “You want  _ everyone _ to know who’s claimed you?”

Sendak moaned and threw his head back, arching beneath Lotor, his sex spasming around Lotor’s fingers, and Lotor took the opening. He bit down hard at the base of Sendak’s jaw, barely keeping from breaking the skin. Sendak gave a short, high-pitched cry and came undone, collapsing back in the sheets as he came down, his breathing ragged.

Lotor released his neck, then, and sat himself up some, relishing the dazed look on Sendak’s face. Those luminous eyes had fallen half-closed, his lips parted, his brow and ears lax and utterly free of tension. His chest heaved, and Lotor noted with a grin how much finer the fur there was--and, well, it would be easier to reach than Sendak’s throat. He carefully pulled his fingers free and, after a moment’s hesitation, wiped them on his bedsheets before bracing his palm on the mattress to lean up and kiss Sendak on the cheek.

“You liked that, hm?” he asked, keeping his voice soft. 

His native accent had slipped out while he wasn’t paying attention, the soft rolled vowels and harsher consonants of a dialect of High Galra no one save his father even remembered, rather than the clipped vowels of Old Altean he affected. He nearly bit his lip to silence himself, but Sendak quivered beneath him as he spoke, half-lidded eyes opening to peer up at him. He didn’t seem to have the breath to answer, but he nodded in reply. Lotor smirked and pressed another kiss to Sendak’s cheek.

“I’m not quite ready to have you myself,” he purred, putting his lips against the shell of Sendak’s ear. “Soon, but not yet. But I suppose you’d like something a little more  _ substantial _ than my fingers, hm?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Sendak rasped, then yelped when Lotor nipped at his ear.

He whined louder when Lotor sat himself upright, tossing his hair over his shoulder with his clean hand as he pulled away, and moved to sit up himself. Lotor planted his palm in the center of his chest, holding him still.

“No,” he said, and relished the way Sendak’s ears lowered. “I’m going to get a toy for you, and  _ you _ are going to wait right here for me. Understand?”

“Yes,” Sendak breathed. His chest rose and fell under Lotor’s palm, and Lotor felt his heartbeat speed up, thundering fiercely beneath him.

He pressed another kiss to Sendak’s lips, quick and full of teeth, then rolled himself off and stood, padding over to his closet. The mattress shifted behind him under Sendak’s weight, and he couldn’t help smirking at the sound.  _ Mutinous _ , indeed. He’d have to be careful here, if he wanted to keep control of this encounter. He slid the closet door open and ducked inside, pushing aside old clothes he never planned to wear again and crouching in front of the chest-of-drawers inside, then pulled open the bottom one and grinned.

Lotor had moved a selection of his favored dildos, and the accompanying harness, back into his quarters earlier that day, well before the Turn of the Cycle began in anticipation, and he took his time now, deliberating his options and delaying Sendak’s satisfaction, one ear tilted back towards his room to listen for him. He’d considering bringing the most ironic among them, cast from a mold of his own cock, and was almost glad he’d chosen to leave it behind now. It seemed  _ undignified _ to claim Sendak with it.

He hesitated a moment longer, then took a toy of similar size, his lube, and a condom, then stood, pulling the harness up over his hips and fastening the toy in place before turning back towards his bedroom.

And froze.

Sendak had rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to watch, his eyes half-lidded, glowing faintly in the light overhead. Lotor couldn’t help staring, his gaze wandering down Sendak’s body, down to the crux of his thighs. The fur there was darkened, wet. Heat coiled in his gut again, and he abandoned all pretense of taking his time to hurry back to the bed, rolling Sendak over onto his back and straddling his waist again, kissing him fervently. Sendak moaned against his mouth.

“You ready, darling?” Lotor rumbled. He slipped back between Sendak’s thighs as he did, running his hands over Sendak’s chest, down his sides, over the curves of his hips.

“Yes,” Sendak murmured, and reached up, wrapping his arm around Lotor’s shoulders.

Lotor nipped him again, at the underside of his jaw, relishing Sendak’s shiver at his sharp teeth on delicate skin. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Sendak’s throat, to his collarbone, to the curve between his pectorals. His hands wandered to Sendak’s thighs, spreading him further open, lifting him higher and rolling his hips until the head of his strap-on nosed at Sendak’s entrance, teasing.

Sendak whined at him, and claws pressed at his upper back. “ _ Please _ , Lotor--don’t tease,” he begged.

Lotor rolled his hips again, pressing, grinding, and grinned as he dragged another mewl from Sendak’s lips. “What was that, darling?”

He didn’t give Sendak a chance to answer then, pressing into him with another rock of his hips, relishing Sendak’s high-pitched, breathy cries as he pressed deeper, until their hips met, and paused there, grinding against him teasingly. Sendak’s head had fallen back again, and his claws raked over Lotor’s shoulderblade, just shy of breaking skin. His chest heaved, brushing Lotor’s with every breath.

Lotor gave him a moment to adjust, shifting his grip on Sendak’s hips, and began to thrust. He kept his pace slow and easy, at first, watching Sendak’s expressions, his parted lips, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, the soft threat of claws tracing over his back as Sendak’s hand clenched and unclenched. The scent of him was beginning to make Lotor’s head spin, all heady musk now, the heat coiling tighter in his stomach. He upped his pace. Sendak  _ keened _ .

He hoisted Sendak’s hips higher, and bit back a whine himself. The base of the toy ground against his sheath--and then again on his next thrust, and the next, and Lotor buried his face in Sendak’s chest, panting. His claws dug, unbidden, into Sendak’s hips. Sendak’s hand slid lower on his back, down to his side.

And then his grip tightened, and the next thing Lotor knew he was flat on his back on the mattress, Sendak looming above him like a portent. The lights haloed him, cast his face in shadow, but Lotor caught a flash of teeth as Sendak gasped. He thrust, upwards, and Sendak’s hips met his, pressing, grinding. Sendak’s palm pressed flat beside his head for balance. His arm quivered. Every exhale left his lips as a cry. Lotor grabbed his hips again, towing him down, biting back another gasp of pleasure. He wanted--

Sendak came with a wail, his back arching. Wetness slicked Lotor’s thighs; he could feel it seeping through his harness as Sendak bowed forward, panting. His eyes squeezed shut. Lotor pressed at his thighs, trying to roll him over, and growled in mounting frustration when he couldn’t budge Sendak.

That got a reaction, though--Sendak blinked down at him, ears flicking upright, and a slow grin crossed his face. Lotor shivered, and Sendak huffed, pleased.

“Your turn,” Sendak rasped, and pulled off of the toy. 

Lotor groaned, missing the pressure against his sheath, but Sendak’s hands were on the harness buckles before he could reach them, unclipping them, and a moment later he’d tossed it aside and settled between Lotor’s legs. A careful hand guided one of Lotor’s legs up, hooking the knee over his shoulder, and Lotor slung the other up as well, locking his ankles behind Sendak’s back and forcing him down. Sendak bowed easily. His luminous eyes glinted, and then he ducked his head further and pressed a kiss to the crest of Lotor’s hip.

“What is this?” Lotor rumbled.

Sendak lifted his head again, smirking up at him. “I  _ did _ offer you my assistance earlier,” he said.

Then he bowed his head again, and a moment later his mouth closed over the slit of Lotor’s sheath.

Lotor moaned his pleasure. He reached down, fisted his hands in Sendak’s ruff and rolled his hips up, gasping as Sendak’s rough tongue raked over him. Coaxing. The head of his cock had already begun to emerge, and on the next rasp of his tongue Sendak pulled back to suck at it. Glowing eyes gazed up at Lotor, and Lotor shuddered and tightened his grip. He felt  _ bared _ , vulnerable. Sendak ran his tongue against the underside of his cock, swallowing him deeper.

He pulled off to breathe a moment later, and Lotor twisted, rolling Sendak back onto his back, straddling his chest.

“Got you,” he hissed. 

Sendak shivered and tilted his head to bare his throat, again. “So you do,” he murmured.

Lotor glanced away from him a moment, casting about, and spotted his condom, forgotten on the edge of the bed. He lunged for it, not willing to let Sendak take control again, and tore through the wrapper as he settled back between Sendak’s thighs. He shifted, stroking his length once or twice, and rolled the condom on, grinning as Sendak whimpered.

“Ready?” he asked, leaning over Sendak again for another kiss.

“ _ Please _ ,” Sendak said, and nipped at his bottom lip.

Lotor winced at that, pulling back to pin Sendak more effectively to the mattress. “ _ Someone’s _ getting impatient,” he growled. “I’m beginning to wonder if I should even let you have it…”

“ _ Lotor _ ,” Sendak whined, pleadingly.

That was all it took. Lotor lined himself up again, rumbling down at Sendak to hold him in place, and began to thrust in earnest. The heat built, coiling low in his gut. Sendak was hot around him, clenching, crying out beneath him. Fabric tore--Sendak’s claws, clenched tight in the sheets. Lotor groaned and pressed his face against Sendak’s chest. His own claws dug into Sendak’s hips again, traced down over his shuddering thighs. 

Neither of them lasted very long, after that. Sendak came with a pitchy wail, arching and trembling beneath him, and Lotor sank his teeth into the curve of Sendak’s breast as he came undone himself.

He slumped against Sendak as he came down, panting with exertion, and let his eyes fall closed. Sendak’s chest heaved under his cheek. His harsh breaths slowly eased, and a moment later, the warmth of Sendak’s arm settled across Lotor’s back. Lotor nuzzled closer, releasing Sendak’s hips to curl his fingers in the fur of his chest, then lifted his head to peer up at him.

Sendak gazed back, his eyes half-lidded, and he offered Lotor a soft half-smile when their gazes met.

“...Wow,” Lotor murmured, and stretched himself up for a kiss. “You were...exquisite, darling.”

“I could say the same,” Sendak said softly, and stole a second kiss. “Are you doing alright?”

“Never better,” Lotor purred. “You? I know I got a bit...rough, there, with the claws…”

“I liked it,” Sendak huffed, his ears flicking. “I’m alright, love. Just give me a tick, and then I’ll be ready…”

“...For what?” Lotor asked hesitantly.

“A  _ bath _ ,” Sendak replied. He shifted, propping himself up on his elbow and pushing Lotor up with him. Lotor bit back a whine as the movement slid him free. “I’m not going to sleep covered in my own bodily fluids. It’ll be easier to clean up now than it will be later. And  _ you _ are going to help me.”

Lotor sighed, then sat himself up, removing the spent condom. “...I suppose you’re right,” he said, looking down at himself, then over at Sendak. “We  _ are _ a mess right now.”

Sendak hummed in response, carefully slinging his legs over the side of the bed, and Lotor scrambled to his feet to support him when he wobbled on unsteady legs. They made their way to the bathroom, shoring each other up at each step. Sendak perched himself on the edge of the bath when they reached it. Lotor grabbed him a washcloth, unprompted, and a second for himself, then settled beside him, starting the water and wetting the fabric down.

He watched, transfixed, as Sendak scrubbed the mess from his inner thighs. Sendak was careful, thorough, his fingers carding again and again through his fur until they moved freely, and Lotor couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss him again. Sendak pulled him close, kissing back deeply. His hand dropped between Lotor’s thighs when they broke the kiss, wiping at him with the washcloth until Lotor nudged him back and shut the water off.

“Will that be enough?” he asked.

“I suppose,” Sendak replied. He yawned a moment later, flashing fangs, and leaned forward until his brow rested against Lotor’s shoulder. “....’M tired, Lotor.”

“You’ll stay the night with me, won’t you?” Lotor asked.

Sendak peeked up at him, then, and his gaze was warm even in his exhaustion. “I wouldn’t want to spend it anywhere else.”


End file.
